


A New Day At Midnight

by Speranza



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Time, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-21
Updated: 2008-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not at all surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Day At Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lim; betaed by Terri. Probably the shortest thing I've written in years!

Rodney's utterly and totally surprised when Sheppard rolls on top of him in the darkness of the yurt. All the air whooshes out of his lungs, but he doesn't say anything, because normally when Sheppard rolls on top of him, there's a sound, tactical reason: gunfire, bomb, attack of flying monkeys. Sheppard's lips brush his. Rodney thinks _huh_ and is still trying to decide what to do when Sheppard kisses him for real, and Rodney kisses him back without thinking. Because kissing is a natural human instinct, and Rodney's straight but not narrow, and John Sheppard is possibly the hottest person on the entire Atlantis expedition. And in any case, he's Sheppard, and Sheppard never wants anything from anybody, except somehow, right now, Sheppard wants this from him, and Rodney would give John Sheppard an arm, a lung, his life. Rodney curls his arm around Sheppard's neck. Sheppard groans and opens his mouth. His hips begin to move.

Sheppard sprawls on top of him, rubbing his hard-on against the crease of Rodney's thigh. Rodney's dick strains against his pants. Their mouths slide together and lock, and Sheppard gently tilts his head so he can push in deeper. Rodney's surprised by how easy it is to kiss Sheppard, how in sync they are. It's Sheppard who finally breaks the kiss, his mouth skittering across Rodney's cheek to his ear as he tips to one side, shifting his weight. He reaches for Rodney's belt and unbuckles it without permission. He carelessly tugs Rodney's underwear out of the way and gropes his cock roughly, sensually, from root to tip before abruptly reaching to undo his own pants. Rodney's never had another man's hand on his dick, but already misses Sheppard's; he wants Sheppard to touch him. His dick thrusts against Sheppard's hairy belly when Sheppard bends to give him another deep, wet kiss.

Sheppard's hand closes around his wrist; he pulls Rodney's hand to his dick and groans when Rodney touches him. Sheppard's cock is warm and solid in his palm, but the skin is so delicate it seems fragile, and he strokes it gently with his thumb. Sheppard groans again, teeth tugging at Rodney's bottom lip, rippling his fingers on the underside of Rodney's balls. Rodney shakes off his hesitation. He kisses Sheppard hungrily and begins to pull on his cock, and Sheppard just falls apart, his breathing going ragged. Rodney tightens the arm he's got curved around Sheppard's back and curls his leg over Sheppard's, because Sheppard's making needy sounds in the back of his throat, and Rodney's never heard him sound like that. Rodney holds on.

He starts to lose it when Sheppard pulls their cocks together, fingers tangling as he grips them both in his gun-callused hand. Sheppard's grip is firm, the roughened pads of his fingers are ridges of sensation; Rodney feels the heat, the pulse in Sheppard's cock pressing against his and squeezes his eyes shut; God, it feels so _good_. He can't stop himself from thrusting into Sheppard's fist, wanting more, harder, now. Sheppard groans and then they're holding onto each other and rutting desperately, Rodney rubbing up against Sheppard's belly, Sheppard leaving slick trails all across Rodney's hip. Sheppard's mouth falls away from his; he's breathing noisily and then he gasps, "oh," and starts to shake. Rodney clutches Sheppard's shoulders and blurts, "It's okay. Easy. I've got you." Sheppard's come is on him, is cool on his hip, and this more than anything sends him over the edge, makes him rub up against Sheppard's taut belly and come himself.

Rodney expects Sheppard to roll off him, but Sheppard actually burrows in closer, tucking himself against Rodney's side and poking his chin into Rodney's shoulder. "I'm sorry," Sheppard says ruefully, and if there's anything Rodney's not expecting, it's an apology. "I try not to think about it, you know? But sometimes..." and Sheppard's hand is stroking the bare flesh of Rodney's side, where his shirt has rucked up. Sheppard sighs and says, "Well, you know what it's like."

"Sure. Yes. Of course," Rodney says, though he doesn't.

Sheppard seems to sense this somehow. "I guess it's not so hard for you," he says, and Rodney can hear something deliberately casual in his voice, like a shrug, "being a civilian," and okay, Rodney's been gay for all of fourteen minutes, but he will never, _ever_ admit that, not under oath or even torture, because Sheppard thinks-- Besides, he's gay now anyway.

"What are you talking about?" Rodney huffs. "Of course it's hard for me! It's hard for me all the time!" and then he winces because oh, that sounds wrong, except maybe Sheppard didn't--

Sheppard is already giggling against Rodney's neck, breathy and high-pitched, and yes, of course: there's no way Sheppard misses that. Rodney sighs and prepares to accept his lumps, he's been teased by worse, but Sheppard just presses closer and says, "You know, I could help you with that." His fingers are sliding up under Rodney's shirt. "You should see me about that," and wow, okay, this is the good sort of teasing.

"Yes. I--okay, yes, yes, absolutely." Rodney finds Sheppard's mouth in the dark, and already he knows that if Sheppard asks, Rodney will tell him all about his lonely gay childhood and his tortured gay adolescence, and how hard it was to come to terms with it but how he sees now that it was all for the best, that everything was leading him here, to this moment. It will even be true, a little, because Rodney always knew he was gay just like he always knew there was life on other worlds, which is to say, not at all, but he wasn't the least bit surprised when it happened.


End file.
